I'd do anything
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Just another song fic from yours truely. He wants to tell Raven how he feels but his words won't come out of his mouth. It sucks believe me but read if you want. Contains lyrics from Simple Plan's 'I'd do anything'.


****

I'd do anything

He paced through the Tower, his eyes where closed but he wasn't blind, he knew exactly where he was going. He passed various rooms, some of them belonged to one of his friends and some housed various training devices but all of them where cold and dark these days. He stopped beside one of the metal doors and pressed the button beside it, making the door slide open with a silent hiss, revealing a large dark room its walls where covered with various newspaper clippings and evidence from past cases. This wasn't the room he was looking for, the room he was looking for was the darkest, but to him it was the one filled with the most light.

**__**

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

He stopped outside the door, looking up through his scruffy hair to read the name imprinted in the metal of the door. RAVEN…a name he would never forget for as long as he lived, the name of his secret love. It wasn't exactly love he kept telling himself it was more of a childish crush, he didn't know who he was trying to convince the voice in his head that kept telling to just tell her how he felt or himself. He hesitated as he moved his hand towards the door, trembling as he took several deep relaxing breaths. His hand hovered a few inches from the door, he didn't know why he couldn't just knock but something inside of him held his hand back, making him sigh as he moved it away from the cold metal door.

****

And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

He closed his tired eyes and took another deep breath, desperately trying to stop himself from trembling long enough to allow him to simply knock on the door. His thoughts became fuzzy and distorted, like pictures that where taken on wet tissue paper, forcing him to take another breath as he moved his hand towards the door once again.

Knock, Knock, Knock

**__**

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

He quickly removed his hand from the door and thought about running away, his trembling had become worse now. Sweat could be seen running down his face, making him look like he had just stepped out of a cold shower. His ears listened for any sign of movement from the other side, smiling slightly as he heard nothing emanating from the room. His smile was drained from his face, as well as the colour as he heard the door being unlocked carefully. His thoughts where now all over the place, they seemed like a train running out of control through his brain, destined to crash and make a huge horrible mess.

**__**

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

She opened the door, her amethyst eyes looked completely emotionless as she looked at him, seemingly staring into his very soul as he looked back with his own unblinking eyes. He tried to speak to her but his words became nothing but air in his throat, making him panic even more as he felt his thought train beginning to come of its rails.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows and cocking her head to one side as she leaned against the frame of her doorway, her arms where crossed her chest. He desperately tried to speak but the words he wanted to say didn't make any sense in his brain, making him just smile as he took even more panic full breaths in his attempt to just calm down.

**__**

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

Raven just continued to look at him, getting slightly confused by the lack of silence from her usually very talkative friend. She even tried to read his mind in an attempt to see why he was here but she couldn't make heads or tails of them, they seemed like a train that had just exploded after it had turned over on its tracks.

"Ok you really need to start talking now" she said plainly as she blinked once, making his heart skip a beat as he watched her eyelashes close over her perfect eyes. There was no answer only more silence, he didn't like not being able to talk to her, but then again the silence did stop him from making a complete ass of himself and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Just tell her" purred a voice in his head, making him panic even more at the thought of doing said act. He wanted to don't but he couldn't seem to make the words come out of his mouth in the way he wanted.  
  
**_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
  
And I'd do anything for you_**

Raven at this point in time had had enough of this silence and quickly turned and returned to the darkness of her room, closing her door quietly behind her. His heart sank as he watched the door slide closed, it meant only one thing to him, it meant he had lost his chance to tell her once again how he really felt about her. Rejected he turned away, wiping away any tears that had formed in his crystal like eyes, mentally cursing himself for his lack of a backbone. He turned his head back towards the door before he vanished into the dark corridor, blinking a few times as his tears began to fall silently from his eyes.

"If you where for the perfect moment to tell her, that was it" said the voice in his head making him turn away and disappear into the darkness of the Tower, dropping his mask as his image faded away. His heart was in pieces, so much so that he felt like it could never be put back together again.

**__**

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

xxx

Not the best song pick in the world but if anybody has a song that better suit the story line please tell me it's name and I'll fix it.

Stay safe

Later days

PS: I've recently been called and I quote, "King of Song fics". I know my song fics may be aright but they're not that good are they???…basically what I'm trying to say is thank you to the person who called me that, so thank you.


End file.
